betarunescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Ernest The Chicken
Gegevens en eisen Moeilijksheidgraad: Makkelijk Lengte: Redelijk kort Startpunt: Praat met Veronica aan het begin van Draynor Manor Eisen: Geen Benodigde spullen: Geen Begin en hoe te beginnen Veronica vraagt of je haar kunt helpen. Ze zit in de problemen. Kies voor "Aha, sounds like a quest. I'll help". Veronica vertelt dat zij en haar vriend Ernest naar dit huis gingen. Ze waren een beetje verdwaald, daarom ging Ernest op pad om de weg te vragen. Dat was een uur geleden. Ze is te bang om dat huis binnen te gaan, omdat het er spookachtig uit ziet. Jij moet gaan kijken. Ga het huis binnen. Als je binnen bent, zullen de deuren meteen sluiten. Gelukkig is er nog een uitgang aan de zijkant. Je zit dus niet voor eeuwig opgesloten. Dr.Oddenstein Klim de trap op. In het westen is weer een trap. Ga daar ook omhoog. Je komt nu bij Professor Oddenstein. Ga met hem praten en zeg dat je op zoek bent naar Ernest. De professor vertelt je dat Ernest hem aan het helpen is met een experiment. Hij is nu die kip verderop. Zeg "Change him back this instant!" Dat gaat moeilijk volgens de professor. De machine is kapot en een aantal geesten is er vandoor gegaan met belangrijke onderdelen. De professor vertelt dat ze wel ergens rond of in het huis zwerven. Hij mist een pressure gauge (drukmeter), een rubberen buis en zijn oliekan. Je moet dus op zoek naar drie onderdelen. De onderdelen Pak de spade uit de oostelijke kamer op de begane grond. In deze kamer is ook een achterdeur, waardoor je het huis uit kan. Loop naar de composthoop in het westen van de tuin. Graaf in de prut, je zult nu een sleutel vinden. Deze sleutel heb je nodig. a nu weer via de voordeur het huis in. Maak de gevangenis, waar het skelet in is, open en pak de rubber tube. Dit is het eerste onderdeel dat je nodig hebt voor de machine van de professor. Nu moet je een oil can vinden om de machine te smeren. Doorzoek de boekenkast in het westelijke kamer van van het huis. Je komt nu in een verborgen kamer. Ga hier de ladder af. Je komt nu in de kelder van het huis. Hier moet je een paar hendels overhalen, zodat de kamer opengaat waar de kan met olie in is verborgen. De hendels zitten op verschillende plaatsen in de muur. Haal ze in de volgende volgorde over: Hendel A naar beneden Hendel B naar beneden Ga door de noordoostelijke deur (1) Hendel D naar beneden Ga door de zuidwestelijke deur (2) Ga door de zuidelijke deur (3) Hendel A omhoog Hendel B omhoog Ga door de noordwestelijke deur (3) Ga door de westelijke deur (4) Ga door de noordelijke deur (5) Hendel E naar beneden Hendel F naar beneden Ga door de oostelijke deur (6) Ga door de oostelijke deur (7) Hendel C naar beneden Ga door de noordwestelijke deur (7) Ga door de westelijke deur (6) Hendel E omhoog Ga door de oostelijke deur (6) Ga door de zuidelijke deur (8) Ga door de zuidelijke deur (3) Ga door de westelijke deur (9) Pak de oil can. Ga de ladder weer op en haal de hendel bij de muur met de boekenkasten over. Je komt nu weer in de kamer met de boekenkasten. We gaan nu op zoek naar de pressure gauge. Pak het vissenvoer van de eerste verdieping. Vergiftig dit voer met de poison uit de keuken. De keuken is bij de heks in het noordwesten van de begane grond. Ga via de uitgang in het oostelijke kamertje naar buiten en zoek naar de fontein. De fontein staat in het zuidwesten van de "tuin". Voer de vissen met het vergiftigde voedsel. Die gaan nu dood. Doorzoek de fontein. Je zult de pressure gauge vinden. Einde Breng deze spullen allemaal naar de professor. Hij maakt Ernest nu weer normaal. Ernest is je diep dankbaar, omdat het niet zo leuk is om een kip te zijn. Hij geeft je 300 coins. Beloning 300 coins en 4 quest points.